


Fruity

by halfpastmonsoon



Series: Roommate AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Crush, Baristas, Crushes, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Tsumugi has a slow night at the bar before Kaede joins her





	Fruity

A slow night at the bar.

A few drunk men here and there, nothing loud or threatening.

Shirogane Tsumugi was wiping the counter with a washcloth in a mechanical circular motion, sighing softly to herself. It was much too early for her to make herself a drink, not until the odd few guys leave or pass out and have to be carried out, so she had to fill time somehow.

In a way, she was lucky that her bar was quite small and only moderately popular. Tsumugi wasn't good with crowds, and her anxiety levels were quite high, so having to deal mostly with trusted regulars was definitely preferable. Money wasn't a problem, either, as she could count on money from her cosplay work...and everything related.

Recently, she started seeing a few people she recognised from school tumbling their way into her bar, although most of them didn't recognise her.

It wasn't suprising.

Tsumugi was blessed, or perhaps cursed, with a perfectly forgettable face, and presence that hardly ever made its mark on anybody. Her passion for cosplaying allowed her to borrow appearances, mannerisms and personalities from characterrs who, she thought, had the charisma and recognisability she lacked severely. All that, obviously, allowed her to foster multiple personalitiies, none of which were her own.

Her status as the observer of life was not necessarily a curse, either. As a bartender, she got to watch people in a state that made them much less interesting than her – and she was the one who inflicted it on them with her cocktails. It was a relatively harmless kind of power, but neverthelss fascinating, allowing her to watch all kinds of people drink mechanically until they lose balance, or fall asleep, or feel nauuseous. The results never varied much, he discovered. Additionally, the subjects' senses became dulled compared to hers, allowing her to observe them freely from over the counter.

That night, however, she reached a state of boredom.

She looked at the clock desperately. Midnight.

It was too early to tell the remaining guests to go, even though she found herself feeling awfully tired.

And then, the door opened.

Tsumugi raised her head and almost gasped, for she definitely recognised the new guest, someone she'd never expected to see here.

Akamatsu Kaede.

Tsumugi swallowed her spit, watching Kaede approach the counter, looking around cautiously. She was wearing a beautiful knee-length lilac dress, a thin violet jacket nonchalantly thrown over it. Tsumugi noted that she over looked good in light pinks and purples, as if to consciously contrast with her own dark blues. It's as if she was meant to be in the spotlight, radiating confidence and optimism, with Tsumugi as her sad, sad shadow.

Eventually, as Kaede took another step forward, her eyes met Tsumugi's, causing her mouth to shoot white open as she jogged towards her, hands grasping the counter.

'Whoa, Shirogane-san! I never thought I'd see you here!'

Tsumugi flinched. That was the first time someone had recognised her an called out her name. She was at a loss as to how she should react.

'I'm surprised you recognised me, Akamatsu-san,' she blurted out, clasping her hands.

'Of course I did, are you kidding me?' Kaede exclaimed, taking a seat in front of the counter. 'You haven't changed a bit! You're still as sexy as the last time I saw you!' she added, licking her lips. Tsumugi almost tripped over her own foot.

'S-sexy? Me? Akamatsu-san, are you drunk?'

'Not yet,' Kaede smiled apologetically, 'that's what I'm here for, you know. I don't need to be drunk to notice you're sexy!' she assured sincerely, glancing at Tsumugi's cleavage. The other shuddered.

Kaede didn't change one bit, either, apparently. She was always very open about her attraction to people, to a sometimes unnerving degree. Tsumugi didn't mind, particularly, even when she was warned her skirt could be flipped. It was comforting, in a way, less threatening than any male advances (not like Tsumugi would know, mind), and flattering, considering the only alternative for her was not being noticed at all. 

She felt flattered this time, too. She could tell Kaede was sober and definitely did not want to be so.

'I-I'll take it, then,' she stuttered, 'what can I make for you?'

'Surprise me,' Kaede's plump lips curved into a wide smile as she winked at Tsumugi, still staring her body up and down.

'Alright,' Tsumugi turned around to grab a few bottles, proceedin to mix their contents in front of Kaede, who kept making impressed noises of approveal, clasping her hands solemnly, until the finished drink was slid her way. Tsumugi was regaining her energy. She watched proudly as the other downed the drink and wiped her mouth.

'Wow, that was really sweet!' Kaede examined the glass, 'I almost can't believe it's alcohol.'

'It's Cassis Orange,' Tsumugi informed proudly, 'I assumed you'd want something sweet for a start, Akamatsu-san.'

'You really are amazing,' Kaede said in awe, giving her back the glass. 'Fruity alcohol is really the only type I can handle, so this was perfect! You know me too well,' she teased, winking again.

'Would you want another?' Tsumugi asked, quickly cleaning the glass.

'Surprise me again, please!' Kaede requested, leaning forward. 'One drink in, and you're still just as sexy, by the way!' she added, exhibiting remarkable lack of shame. Tsumugi began mixing another drink.

'I would never use that word to describe myself,' she admitted awkwardlly.

'Why not?' Kaede's eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise. 'I could list a ton of attractive things about you!'

'No offense, Akamatsu-san, but I think you simply find all girls attractive,' Tsumugi chuckled sarcastically, handing her the drink. 'This is Peach Fizz. I sincerely hope you will like it,' she informed, looking around the bar. They were alone, aside for one man in the corner. That seemed promising.

'I mean, all girls are attractive! It's not my fault!' she retorted, grabbing the drink and examining it. 'This one is really pretty,' she remarked before sipping on it, 'and really sweet, too! Just like you!' she added enthusiastically.

'I-I suppose so...'

'It's true, okay? You need to be more confident!' she insisted between sips.

'...Or you will flip my skirt?' Tsumugi teased, causing Kaede to snort into the drink.

'That really stuck with you, huh?' she blushed, avoiding eye contact, maintaining a crooked smille. 'I mean,' she looked Tsumugi in the eyes with a mischievous undertone, 'I could do it.'

'Perhaps,' Tsumugi cleared her throat, 'may I ask something, though?'

'Sure,' Kaede chirped, handing over the empty glass. She was starting to feel vaguely tipsy.

'I usually don't ask about such things, but I can't help being curious,' Tsumugi started, skillfully mixing a new drink, 'what brought you here? I know it wasn't me, so...'

Kaede paused, her face wearing a slight frown as she stared at the counter. The door closed, informing them that the only other customer had left. Silence filled the bar, the sound of a drink being poured into a glass serving as the only reminder that time didn't freeze.

'I guess...' Kaede began, grabbing the third drink, but not putting it up to her lips, 'I guess I just ended up here. I had a concert today, and I've been so stressed about it...and about life...I guess I saw a bar on my way home and it just clicked that I should come inside. It worked out for the best, because...I found you,' she smiled up at the other, finally taking a sip. 'And all these cocktails are lovely, too.'

'Thank you...' Tsumugi bowed humbly, 'but, are you sure you should be drinking, Akamatsu-san?'

'I'm sure,' she nodded, already considerably tipsy, 'and it's a bit late to have second thoughts, anyway.'

'That's true...' Tsumugi glanced at the door. 'Would you want to stay over tonight, Akamatsu-san? I would hate to let you go outside like this, and I've been thinking I could close already...'

'I'd be fiiiiiiine,' Kaede insisted with a wink, 'but,' she added, pointing her finger at Tsumugi, 'I would never say no to spending the night with a pretty girl. What is this drink, by the way?'

'It's called Fuzzy Navel,' Tsumugi answered, locking the door.

'That's a ridiculous name,' Kaede giggled, looking at the drink.

'I guess so,' Tsumugi said softly, returning to the counter. 'Also, Akamatsu-san...I'm nott sure if sleeping over will entail what you think it will...' she paused upon seeing the confusion on Kaede's face. 'That is to say, um, you're drunk, and-'

'That's okay,' Kaede interrupted gently yet firmly, 'I just want to be with you. But,' she added after a pause, 'could I kiss you?'

Tsumugi shuddered, looking back at her without a word.

'It's okay if you don't want to,' she reassured, fiddling with the glass, 'I've just wanted to kiss you for years,' she confessed nonchalantly

'I suppose that would be fine...' she nodded shyly, walking over towards Kaede. Momentarily, she was seated in the other's lap, her cheeks cupped, her lips pushing against the others, warm, wet, and incredibly pleasant. The kiss went on for about a minute before she began gasping for air. They sat in silence as Kaede's warm, purple-ish eyes looked into her dull navy blue ones.

'Finally,' Kaede murmured, 'I've been waiting for this.'

'This was...my first real kiss,' admitted the other, resting her forehead against the other's. Indeed, it was. That's what happens when you spend your life in the background, only watching and never living. She got up from Kaede's lap, and the other girl stood up immeditely.

'First kiss, really?' she raised her eyebrows, 'I'm honoured!'

'It's not a big deal,' Tsumugi insisted, shaking her head, leaning against the counter.

'That just means,' Kaede mused, 'that I should kiss you more. Can I?'

'Please,' the desperate phrase subconsciously escaped Tsumugi's lips. Her eyes widened in shock at her own response before Kaede's steady hands seated her on the counter, resting on her hips, as her mouth met Tsumugi's once again as they both closed their eyes. Tsumugi's arms wrapped around Kaede, seemingly out of their own volition, bringing her closer. She opened hr eyes briefly, looking at the blue-haired girl with satisfaction. Her hand slid up the other's side, under her blouse. Tsumugi didn't protest, so the other hand soon joined.

Tsumugi felt alive for the first time.

Their lips parted to allow them to breathe, but they didn't let go otherwise.

'Akamatsu-san, do you want a drink before I show you to my bedroom?' Tsumugi inquired, straightening her back. 'I'll drink with you this time.'

'Mhmmm,' Kaede hummed, letting go of her waist. Tsumugi quickly prepared two glasses of Oolong Hai, and the two had a toast before downing the drinks.

'Okay,' Tsumugi said, trying to keep her balance, 'time to show you where I live, I suppose,' she sighed, grabbing Kaede's hand and leading her to the back of the bar. She opened the door, despite her hands shaking nervously.

Her bedroom was a spacious yet minimalistic room, with a slim bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a relatively big closet, and a door leading god-knows-where. Kaede raised an eyebrow and pointed at it.

'Hey, what's behind that door?' she asked, taking a step towards it before Tsumugi stopped her, leading her onto the bed.

'Nothing important, Akamatsu-san. You need to rest now,' she insisted.

Nobody was allowed to see her Enoshima Junko shrine.

The both of them sat on the bed. Kaede rested her head on Tsumugi's shoulder, hiccuping occassionally. Eventually, she moved into her lap.

'Shirogane-san?'

'Yes?'

'Are you sure we can't do anything?' she pouted. Tsumugi flinched.

'Not now...you should rest, Akamatsu-san.'

'Am I going to sleep next to you?'

'Yes,' Tsumugi nodded, blushing slightly. She caught herself playing with Kaede's hair.

'I'll be fine, then,' she decided, closing her eyes.

'Akamatsu-san?' Tsumugi whispered. Kaede hummed in response. 'You made me feel good about myself. Thank you.'

Kaede opened her eye and glanced back at her with a smirk.

'You should feel good about yourself,' she said matter-of-factly, 'you're beautiful.'

With that, Akamatsu Kaede fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The drinks are all real and seem pretty darn tasty
> 
> If anybody feels dissatisfied I'll have you know I'm planning to continue in one of the next fics~


End file.
